Likewise
by lovely-narcissa
Summary: A routine afterhours walk leads Draco Malfoy into something that only in his wildest fastasies did he expect. CONTAINS SLASH. HpxDm. A much needed one-shot. Not smut. Mature for Strong Language.


Harry Potter.

Draco squeezed his eyes shut, blocking out the mental image if his raven haired enemy. But he couldn't. It was engrained on the dark behind his eyelids so he opened them again.

Malfoy didn't know where he was going. It had become a habit of his to take to roming the school after hours. Just... wondering. It didn't matter that much, he reasoned, he was a prefect. It was his job. Blaise had grilled him about his night-time travels, telling him he didnt sleep enough, that he was drawn and pale: but Draco ignored him. He ignored everyone now'days. He didnt have time for the fickle gossip of his immature peers. He only had time for his mission. Atleast thats what he told himself. His mission.

But if that was true, a small, timid voice in the depths of his conscience piped up, how comes all he could think about was Ha..

"Shutup!"

He had stopped in his tracks, his pale hands rising to his head to pound at his temples.

"Shutup. Shutup. Shutup!"

He closed his eyes again, listening to the echoes of his shouts reverberating around the corridor and took to banging his head hard against his palm, trying to think of anything to distract himself from the innapropriate pictures now shamelessly presenting themselves to his mind.

"A-are you okay?"

Draco spun around, his eyes flying open, enraged to see the object of his flightly thoughts staring at him with an odd expression.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here Potter?" He spat, his face darkening.

Harry looked shocked, his emerald eyes widening with hurt.

"I.."

"Fuck off why don't you! Its after hours and I _distinctly_ remember the Old Prick _not_ making you a prefect." As soon as the words escaped Draco's mouth he regretted them, but this was something he was under no accounts going to show.

Harry's large eyes darkened under his long fringe,

"Look here _Malfoy,_" He retorted spitefully but Draco cut him off-

"You think your so special, don't you! Thinking that YOU have the right to stay up after hours because everybody loves you, everybody simply _adores_ Potter. You think you'll get away with anything. Don't you? DONT YOU!" He yelled, an un-expected anger rushing through his veins

Harry opened his mouth to retort again but once more but again he was cut off.

"But I've had enough. I SWEAR Potter I wil never love you. I SWEAR I will be the only one to suspect you, because I KNOW it's always you."

Harry wasn't quite sure how, but within the last few seconds Draco had advanced on him, forcing him back against the wall. He squirmed, although uncomfortably, as the other boy's body pressed against his, the blond's sweet breath blowing on his face.

Draco stoped and breathing heavily he glared at the shorter boy who was so nearly a man, with a mixture of hate an something Harry couldn't quite work out. Neither regestered the closeness of their proximity and the inches between their faces.

Silence fell over the otherwise deserted corridor as two pairs of eyes locked. Two different worlds connecting in one gaze.

Suddenly Harry reached out and briefly pressed his lips against the blond's. He pulled away and looked up at the taller boy's surprised gaze. Draco was still in the same position, hands still pressed against the wall on either side of Harry's head. The surprised gaze slowly transformed into one of confusion.

"What the fuck, Potter?" The words were still sharp, but the tone was soft, gentler as he looked at the black haired boy. But in reply, Harry leaned forward and kissed Draco again, lingering his lips over the other boys. He went to pull away but Draco found himself following him him, moving one hand from the wall to the side of Harry's face. Gently, the blond moved his mouth his tongue darting out to touch the other boy's lips requesting entry which Harry granted eagerly. Silence once again fell as the two kissed, exploring the object of each's lust. Draco pressed his body against Harry's so that the other boy was suddenly painfully aware of the growing hardness in his trousers. Harry moaned into Draco's mouth and grinned as he felt his own hardness press againts the blond's.

It was a few minuets before the pair broke apart, panting. Draco was smirking somewhat sheepishly but Harry's emerald eyes were serious as he stared at the blond.

"You want to know what I'm doing up?"

Draco's brow furrowed for a second, trying to recall what Harry was talking about. The he nodded, a faint blush of embarrisment rising in his abnormally pale cheecks at the memory of his yelling. He nodded.

"Every night I'm up. I wait for you in the great hall, and then I follow you. I always know where you are. I search for you when I can't find you." He paused and suddenly looked pained, like a man of a guilty conscience.

"What is it Harry?"

"Draco, I'm obbsessed with you," he paused. "I... I think I love you."

The blond grinned as he nuzzled Harry's cheek and gently took the boy's hands in his own.

Around the corner, two unseen blue eyes looked mournfully upon the couple through a curtain of bright red hair.

He turned away, pain and regret burning at his heart. The love of what seemed like onehundred years pianfully dimmished to loss and quitely, so that no one but himself could hear, he whispered in time to the the blond's replying word.

"Likewise."

* * *

**AN. THis is definately not one of my best ffs. But Its the fist time I've written anything with proper romance scene and this idea was yelling to be written. Thanks for reading :] and dont forget to review!**

**3 x**  
\/


End file.
